Sanctuary Gakuen!
by Sia Leysritt
Summary: Welcome to Sanctuary Gakuen! Tempat para saint dari jaman TLC sampai jaman Omega berkumpul! Silahkan saksikan kejadian-kejadian konyol dan event-event gila yang direncanakan tidak lain dan tidak bukan oleh Athena - Saori sendiri! WARNING: OCxCanon, OCxOC, OCs, AU
1. Chapter 1

New Year's Preparation

"Lusa sudah tahun baru yah?"

Sophie menggandeng tangan kakak kembarnya Sophia saat mereka memasuki gerbang Sanctuary Gakuen. Hari itu dingin karena salju masih turun. Salju menyelimuti lapangan sekolah yang kelewat luas itu.

Sanctuary Gakuen. Ini adalah sekolah terbesar yang ada di Jepang. Gedungnya bertingkat dua puluh karena bangunan ini juga, selain memuat kelas para murid, lab, ruang guru dan ruangan lainnya yang umumnya terdapat di sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya, memuat asrama-asrama yang menampung para siswa yang kelewat banyak ini. Sekolah ini juga mempunyai asrama khusus para guru-guru yang terlalu malas untuk mempunyai rumah sendiri. Atau mungkin mereka terlalu perhitungan seperti Direktur Sekolah ini.

"Iya..." Kata Sophia dengan wajah memerah.

Sophitia Nephilim Eremiah dan Sophiana Cherubiel Eremiah adalah dua orang siswa yang bersekolah di sekolah yang bisa dikatakan aneh ini. Pelajaran-pelajaran di sekolah ini juga jauh di luar apa yang disebut normal – ayolah, jaman sekarang mana ada sekolah yang mengajarkan strategi dalam berperang? – tapi sepasang kembar ini menikmati hari-hari mereka di sekolah itu.

"Umm.. ku-kudengar Direktur sekolah kita akan mengadakan event..." Kata Sophia. Sophie langsung membeku di tempat.

"Bisa ulangi?" Tanya Sophie dengan nada yang menandakan ia memohon apa yang dia dengar tidak seperti apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Umm... a-aku tidak begitu yakin... tap-tapi kudengar Saori-san akan mengadakan suatu event..."

Sophie menelan ludah. Kalau wanita gila itu merencanakan suatu event maka habislah mereka semua. Event yang direncanakan oleh wanita itu tidak pernah normal! Bahkan saat natal kemarin—Sophie merinding. Ia tidak mau mengingat event itu lagi... Event natal kemarin benar-benar membawa mimpi buruk pada semua guru dan siswa.

.

.

.

" _We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year~_ " Suara nyanyian Saori menggema di ruang guru. Gadis muda berambut ungu itu tengah menikmati _ocha_ buatan Manigoldo, sang guru Olah raga. Di sampingnya, seorang wanita berambut merah terang dengan mata _heterochromia_ merah-biru duduk dan menikmati _ocha_ -nya.

"Natal sudah lewat Saori- _sama_ , Tahun baru masih dua hari lagi." Kata Sieglinde dengan nada tenang.

"Tak ada salahnya menikmati sebelum hari raya besarnya kan?" Tanya Saori dengan nada kelewat senang.

"Hmmhmm~" Gumam seorang wanita berambut biru _Aqua_ yang meminum _ocha_ -nya lalu menghembuskan napas. "Aku minta tambah." Katanya dengan nada bosan. " _Mou,_ Manigoldo- _sensei_ tidak punya sake? Atau minuman yang lebih kuat?"

Manigoldo, yang sedaritadi sudah kesal dengan tiga wanita yang merupakan musuh bebuyutannya – engg, bukan juga sih tapi berhubung ketiga orang ini sering membuatnya naik pitam... – berbalik, hendak menjawab sebelum Sieglinde memotongnya. " _Maa,_ Nephilim- _chan_ , Mani- _Chan_ sangat menyukai _ocha_ kau tahu?" Kata Sieglinde.

Mendengar nama panggilan konyol yang dilontarkan Sieglinde, sebuah perempatan muncul di kepalanya. "KEMBALILAH KE KANTOR KALIAN SENDIRI!" Raungnya kesal.

Sieglinde melambaikan tangannya, pertanda ia tak menggubris raungan Manigoldo.

"Omong-omong Saori- _sama_ , apakah event yang kita rencanakan akan segera dilaksanakan?" Tanya Sieglinde.

Sekejap, tangan Manigoldo yang akan menyentuh tombol dispenser untuk menyalakannya berhenti di udara.

Oh tidak... Tolong jangan katakan...

"Tentu saja!" Kata Saori dengan semangat. "Aku akan mengungumkannya pada apel pagi hari ini, oh aku jadi tidak sabar!"

Manigoldo berbalik, bermaksud menghentikan Saori untuk membuat event apapun ini. Event apapun yang direncanakannya dengan dua orang tak waras ini tak pernah berakhir baik! Namun, niatnya terhenti saat melihat Sieglinde tersenyum padanya dengan senyuman manis namun aura-aura gelap yang melebihi Hades, sang dewa neraka sendiri dapat terlihat jelas di sekelilingnya.

"Mani - _chan_ , jika kau berani protes akan kujahit mulutmu dan kuikat kedua tangan dan kakimu lalu akan kumasukkan kau dalam karung dan menenggelamkanmu di teluk Tokyo."

Manigoldo tentu saja, masih sayang pada nyawanya, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan melanjutkan membuat _ocha_ -nya... Saking takutnya ia tak merasakan apa-apa saat air panas meluap dari gelasnya karena ia terlalu takut akan sang Guru sejarah yang masih mengeluarkan aura seramnya di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Seiya menguap lebar saat Pak Saga, guru Astronomi mereka, mengumpulkan mereka pagi itu di lapangan untuk apel pagi. Entah berkat keajaiban apa dia tidak terlambat pagi itu, mungkin karena Seika tidak mau datang terlambat dan tidak ingin adiknya juga terlambat –untuk yang kesekian kalinya – ia membangunkan Seiya pagi-pagi buta.

"Seiya, setidaknya tutup mulutmu saat menguap."

Seiya mengucek matanya dan menatap saalah satu sahabatnya, Hyoga. Hyoga adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru cerah dan kulit yang agak gelap. Hyoga adalah tipikal cowok yang akan dikejar perempuan manapun di dunia, tentu saja kalau dia masih single, tapi sekarang ia sudah punya pacar.

"Iya, iya. Memangnya kau ini ibuku?" Gumam Seiya.

"Seiya? Tumben datangnya pagi." Seiya menoleh ke sebelah kirinya untuk mendapati sepupunya, Tenma. Tenma adalah pria muda dengan rambut cokelat dan mata merah, ia berumur 15 tahun.

"Kakakku membangunkanku pagi-pagi buta." Kata Seiya dengan nada mengantuk. "Omong-omong, apa sih gunanya apel pagi-pagi begini?" Tanyanya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Shiryu. "Omong-omong... Tumben Reinhart belum datang."

.

.

.

" _Shit!_ Kira bakal telat!" Teriak Reinhart sambil menggigit sepotong roti bakar seraya berlari.

"Kamu bangun kesiangan sih." Kata Maria sambil berlari.

Maria dan Reinhart adalah sepasang kekasih dan juga teman masa kecil yang tinggal bersebelahan. Karena mereka pacaran tiap pagi mereka akan berangkat sekolah bersama. Namun, tidak biasanya mereka telat dan kalau mau jujur, pagi ini adalah kali pertama mereka terlambat.

" _Well I couldn't help it!_ " Teriak Rein. "Aku nggak bisa menemukan _save point_ kemarin! Agh! Mana kemarin sudah lawan _boss_ terakhir."

"Eh? Kamu bermain game sampai larut malam lagi!?" Teriak Maria.

Sebelum Rein sempat menjawab mereka telah mendengar bel sekolah mereka berdentang dari kejauhan.

" _Crap!_ Kita bakalan telat!" Teriak Rein. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Maria. "Kita lari!"

"I-iya!" Maria menggenggam tangan Rein dan berusaha menahan rona merah yang mulai muncul di pipinya. Mereka terus berlari hingga akhirnya mereka dapat melihat gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka lebar.

" _Alright!_ _Goal!_ " Teriak Rein senang, hanya untuk mendapatkan dirinya bertabrakan dengan sesuatu yang keras.

"Buh!" Rein lantas jatuh terduduk dan mengusap hidungnya.

"R-Rein, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Maria khawatir.

"Kalian terlambat."

Mereka menengadah untuk melihat Ingvalt sang ketua OSIS bersama dengan Shura, guru Tata Boga dan pelatih Kendo mereka yang bertugas mengawasi gerbang hari itu.

Rein menelan ludah. Dia bisa menghadapi Albafica tentu saja, Rein tak kenal takut sama guru Tata Boga penyuka Kambing satu itu, tapi lain cerita dengan Ingvalt... Karena ketua OSISnya yang satu ini turunan dari Guru Sejarahnya yang kelewat menakutkan.

" _Ohayou_ Ingvalt- _senpai_ , Albafica- _sensei_." Katanya.

"Kalian terlambat tiga detik." Kata Ingvalt.

Maria dan Rein menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya "TIGA DETIK?!" Teriak mereka.

"Oh! Ayolah!" Kata Rein sambil tersenyum sarkastik yang diarahkan pada Shura. "Kan Hanya tiga detik."

"Peraturan sekolah ini harus ditaati. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai ketua OSIS" Jawab Ingvalt dengan nada datar.

"Yah, pura-pura tidak lihat saja kan?" Kata Rein dengan senyum sarkastik.

"Kami menolak." Kata Shura tegas.

"Kalau begitu Pak Guru kubunuh yah?" Kata Rein.

"Itu kalimatku." Jawab Shura dengan nada tajam, menantang murid yang sudah berada di _black list-_ nya selama ini.

" _I'll spread out your embarrasing secrets, teach._ " Tantang Rein.

" _Try me_." Jawab Shura masih menatap murid satu itu sampai-sampai kau bisa melihat listrik beradu di antara mereka dengan background gelap dan suara petir.

"U-umm... Mu-mungkin sebaiknya kita..." Maria memulai tapi suara seseorang memotongnya.

"Oi, bocah-bocah! Kalian telat lagi yah!?" Maria dan Rein berbalik untuk mendapati salah satu Guru Olah Raga mereka, DeathMask menghampiri mereka dengan wajah bosan dengan puntung rokok di ujung mulutnya. Ia memakai bau kemeja biru dan celana hitam juga dengan dasi yang diikat asal-asalan.

"Dasar kalian ini. Emang peraturan sekolah itu ada untuk apa, hah!?" Kata DeathMask, menceramahi kedua anak malang itu.

"Tap-Tapi DeathMask- _sensei_... anda juga—"

Perkataan Maria dipotong dengan suara berdebum keras. Mereka berbalik dan melihat Ingvalt dan Shura telah menutup pagar sekolah dengan wajah datar dan Shura tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Rein.

"DeathMask- _sensei_. Anda terlambat." Kata Ingvalt.

DeathMask menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan tak percaya dan mulutnya menganga. Rein mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memotret momen langka itu.

.

.

.

"...JANGAN KETAWA!" Teriak Rein, menatap Seiya dan yang lainnya yang sedang menahan tawanya. Untunglah tadi Shaka menyelamatkannya dari hukuman karena terlambat, tetapi sekarang ia berharap lebih baik tidak boleh masuk sekolah saja ketimbang...

Duduk bersimpuh di tengah panas terik matahari dan di tengah para murid dengan mengenakan...ROK!

"BUAHAHAHA!" Tawa Seiya meledak. "Maaf Rein, tapi masalahnya sekarang aku tak bisa membedakan apakah kamu cewek atau cowok... BUAHAHAH!"

Rein baru akan membalas ejekannya saat Pak Sage, kepala sekolah mereka berdiri di atas Podium megah di tengah halaman sekolah.

Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum berteriak di depan mike. "HARI INIPUN JANGAN LUPA BELAJAR DAN BERTARUNG SEBAIK-BAIKNYA DEMI MASA DEPAN!"

NGIIING!

Semua murid menutup telinga mereka.

"Pak! Kalau sudah ada mike ngapain teriak keras-keras?! Bikin tuli tauk!" Teriak Jabu kesal.

"Ah maafkan saya. *ahem* untuk hari ini, Direktur Sekolah kita, Kido Saori-sama akan menyampaikan event untuk tahun baru."

Hening.

Masing-masing siswa menenggak ludah mereka... bersiap menerima event gila yang akan dilaksanakan oleh Direktur mereka.

Gadis muda berambut ungu panjang itu naik ke atas podium, menggantikan kepala sekolah mereka. Senyumannya yang kelewat manis itu sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka menebak rencana kali ini bakal lebih gila dibandingkan dengan rencana natal kemarin.

"Halo~ Selamat pagi semua~" Kata Saori dengan nada riang.

"Se-Selamat pagi nona." Jawab para murid dengan nada takut.

"Baiklah aku tak akan basa-basi lagi, event untuk tahun baru nanti adalah... _Shoujiki Shogi!_ " Teriaknya.

"HAH!?"

Siapa yang tidak tahu _Shoujiki Shogi_? Itu adalah games terkenal yang selalu muncul di acara AKBINGO! Acara variety show girlband terkenal AKB48. Dan games itu... amat sangat menyeramkan jika pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak senonoh dilontarkan.

Permainan itu adalah permainan shogi biasa, namun pion shogi digunakan sebagai nomor untuk mewakili nomor pertanyaan yang ditanyakan, dan peserta tak bisa bohong karena akan dipasangi alat pendeteksi kebohongan.

"Er... No-nona, apa itu artinya kita akan dipasangi..." Hyoga tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, terlalu takut untuk mendengar jawabannya.

"Tentu saja! Kalian akan dipasangi alat pendeteksi kebohongan~"

"HAH!?" Teriakan para murid menggema. Mereka mulai menyuarakan protes tapi saat Sieglinde maju ke podium, mereka semua membisu.

"Yang menolak akan menjadi bahan eksperimenku selanjutnya." Katanya riang. "Hmm... Mungkin kue berbentuk manusia? Aku ingin tahu apa jadinya jika manusia masuk ke dalam oven. Bagaimana? Hmm~?"

Tak ada yang berani bersuara, apalagi menatap guru sejarah mereka yang sudah tersenyum dengan aura gelap melebihi setan manapun.

"Ah! Kalian manis sekali, mau menyetujui event menyenangkan ini. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk besok yah~ Anjing-anjing manisku~"

Dan tentu saja tak ada lagi yang berani menolak event ini.

 _How they wish that their History Teacher is not as crazy as their School Director_.

To be Continued

 **Muahahaa~ saatnya menistai para saint dan OC~**

 **All OC and Saint: AMPUNI KAMI!**

 ***Cuek* erm baiklah... jadi, ini hanya fic selingan, mungkin nggak akan sering-sering update dan bakal banyak Ocs juga, NO FLAME. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 _Shoujiki Shogi_

 _Round 1 – Opening_

Ehem, seperti yang telah di singgung di chapter sebelumnya, bahwa event kali ini adalah _Shoujiki Shogi_ , event yang SEHARUSNYA di adakan saat tahun baru, namun sayangnya, saat event tersebut akan di selenggarakan terjadi beberapa kecelakaan

 _Flashback – 1 Januari lalu_

" _Woi, Kar, lu yakin? Kalau kita ketahuan kita bisa-bisa dibantai ama Sieglinde!" Desis Manigoldo yang berjalan – eh, salah, merangkak di belakang Kardia._

 _Yak, empat orang yang sedang merangkak bak pencuri ini adalah Kardia, Manigoldo, Milo dan event gila yang diadakan Saori pagi ini, keempat orang ini nekad akan melakukan apa saja untuk membatalkan event gila tersebut. Bisa mampus mereka kalau lawan mereka menanyakan pertanyaan yang dapat membuka aib mereka._

" _Gue mending ngadep si Ratu Neraka ketimbang aib gue kebongkar semua." Sahut Kardia dengan yakin._

" _...Kayaknya sih."_

 _GUBRAK!_

 _Dasar PHP!_

 _Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya hanya Kardia saja yang benar-benar berniat untuk membatalkan rencana gila Saori, yang tiga lainnya mah nyali ciut karena udah takut duluan sama guru Sejarah_ psycho _dan menyeramkan itu. Tapi tetap saja mereka juga tidak mau aib mereka terbuka, apalagi dalam game gila ini mereka tak bisa berbohong SAMA SEKALI. Bisa mampus mereka kalau harga diri mereka jatuh di depan adik dan pacar-pacar mereka._

" _Yang benar aja lu Kar! Gue kira lu udah punya ide cemerlang gitu makanya kita mengendap-endap bak tikus gini! Ternyata otak lu emang tumpul!" Umpar Manigoldo._

" _Berisik! Yang jelas kan usaha bro! Emang lo pada mau aib lo kebongkar?"_

 _Ketiga temannya itu serentak diam, mengakui bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak mau aib mereka terbongkar._

 _Keempar tikuss—eh salah, maksudnya keempat guru ini sekarang tengah merangkak bagaikan tikus di atas loteng sekolah, rencananya mereka ingin memasuki gudang penyimpanan untuk membuang – atau lebih baik lagi, membakar peralatan yang digunakan untuk_ event Shoujiki Shogi _tersebut._

 _Nah, kenapa dari loteng? Kenapa tidak mengendap-endap bak pencuri saja pas tengah malam?_

 _Masalahnya yang kedapata_ shift _malam untuk menjaga ruangan itu adalah, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Sieglinde Eremiah sendiri._

 _Siapa yang mau membuang nyawa dan masuk ke kandang singa?_

 _Saat sudah yakin mereka berada di gudang penyimpanan, dengan hati-hati Kardia menggeser plafon dengan tenaga supernya. Ia mengintip dan bersorak dalam hati. Mereka tepat berada di ruang penyimpanan. Kardia bisa melihat tumpukan kardus yang berisi alat pendeteksi kebohongan dan semacam_ blueprint _event kali ini – Kardia sendiri bingung untuk apa merencanakan_ event _gila ini pakai_ blueprint _segala?_

 _DeathMask bersiul. "Asyik coy, langsung di markas musuh. Sekarang gimana?"_

" _Yah... salah seorang dari kita harus turun dan mengambil kardus-kardus itu lalu membuangnya." Kata Milo._

" _Hah? Kok salah satu sih? Kita berempat kan udah di sini, yah sama-sama dong!" Protes Kardia._

" _Yah ini kan rencana lo Kar, tanggung jawab sendiri dong." Sahut Manigoldo._

" _Pengkhianat lo pada!"_

 _Mereka terlalu sibuk cekcok sampai-sampa tidak sadar seorang wanita bersurai merah tengah tersenyum penuh aura mencekam dan sendag mempersiapkan sebuah pedang cambuk di tangannya._

 _End Flashback_

Jadi intinya, karena pesertanya tidak lengkap, _event_ terpaksa ditunda hingga keempat orang itu sembuh total

.

.

.

Noelle berjalan memasuki sekolah. Ia mengenakan baju sailor berwarna putih dengan lengan panjang, seragam musim semi Sanctuary Gakuen. Ia menenteng tas sekolahnya – sebenarnya hari ini tidak ada pelajaran, tapi hei, setiap perempuan akan merasa lebih aman bila membawa tas bukan – dan berjalan melewati kerumunan murid hingga ia mendapati sosok yang ia cari dari tadi.

Ingvalt Einhart Eremiah, si ketua osis tengah berdiri memunggunginya, berdiri di bawah salahs atu pohon sakura di halaman sekolah. Noelle berlari ke arahnya dan menepuk punggungnya.

Saat Ingvalt berbalik ke arahnya, Noelle membeku. Ingvalt tengah memakai kacamata. Baiklah, harusnya itu tidak aneh, mengingat Ingvalt itu salah satu siswa jenius, _and usually smart people goes with glasses_. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Ingvalt memakai kacamata dan ia terlihat...

"Noelle? Ada apa?" Tanya Ingvalt, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Noelle.

Wajah Noelle bersemu merah, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat dan menatap ke bawah, entah kenapa dia tidak punya nyali untuk menatap Ingvalt.

Ingvalt menatapnya dan terkekeh. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Noelle – yang sukses membuat wajah gadis itu bertambah merah – dan menuntunnya ke gedung sekolah.

"Ayo, kita tak boleh terlambat sedetikpun."

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi semua!" Sapa Fiona yang menjadi MC _event_ kali ini. Fiona Elfriede Eremiah, salah satu anggota keluarga Eremiah dan adik sepupu dari Ingvalt, Sophie, Sophia, dan Irina. Ia juga adalah adik Theseus Perseus Eremiah.

Para penonton membalas sapaanya.

 _Event_ diadakan di aula sekolah yang SANGAT BESAR yang bisa memuat 30.000 orang lebih. Kadang-kadang para murid dan para guru bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya sekaya apa direktur sekolah mereka.

" _Event_ kita kali ini adalah _Shoujiki Shogi_!"Katanya, disambut dengan sorakan para penonton. "Sebelum kita mulai, biarkan saya memperkenalkan peserta babak pertama kali ini!"

Fiona berbalik ke arah kedua pemain yang sudah siap untuk melakukan _event_ tak jelas ini.

"Kontestan pertama kita adalah Pak Camus! Guru IPA kita yang _cool_ dan jenius!"

Penonton bertepuk tangan dan Camus membungkuk hormat pada lawannya.

"Kedua, Pak Milo! Guru Biologi kita yang kekanak-kanakan dan tak bisa diandalkan!"

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala Milo.

"Apa maksudnya itu!?" protesnya.

"Err... Saya hanya membaca sesuai _script_ pak." Kata Fiona dengan senyum polos. Tanpa menggubris protes dari Milo – yang sepertinya tak akan habis-habis – Fiona melanjutkan.

"Komentator kita kali ini adalah Sophitia-nee, Sieglinde-sensei dan Saori-san desu~"

Ketiga orang yang disebutkan melambaikan tangan pada para penonton.

"Sophie-chan, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ronde pertama ini?" Tanya Sieglinde.

"Erm... Karena saya mendengar banyaknya gosip tentang... "hubungan" mereka... saya pikir ini akan menjadi ronde yang... menyenangkan?" kata Sophie ragu. Dia memang sering mendengar gosip bahwa kedua guru ini... mempunyai hubungan "spesial"... Tapi dia juga malu untuk menanyakannya pada Milo yang notabenenya adalah wali asuhnya yang sah selama ayah dan ibunya bekerja di luar negeri – yang omong-omong belum pulang-pulang – dan menanyakan hal pribadi semacam itu kan tidak sopan.

"Hah? Tunggu, hubungan apa Sophie?" Tanya Milo.

"Err... Ku-kudengar—"

"Yak! Yak! Mungkin lebih baik kita melihat _list_ pertanyaannya dulu!" Potong Saori.

Sophie mengangguk dengan canggung lalu menatap _list_ pertanyaan yang Milo buat untuk Camus.

Wajahnya berubah tidak enak melihat pertanyaan nomor 3.

"...Sepertinya pertanyaan nomor 3 akan memancing perang..." Katanya.

"Ng? Mana?" Sieglinde mendekati Sophie untuk melihatnya. "Walah... Ternyata Milo-kun kepo juga dengan mereka berdua. Cemburu ya~?" Tanya Sieglinde dengan nada jahil.

Milo mengerjapkan mata, bingung apa maksud Sieglinde.

" Pertanyaan nomor 8..." Sophie melirik _list_ pertanyaan itu dan Milo bolak-balik. Sebenarnya apa sih maksud pertanyaan ini?

"Hmm? Wah, wah... Pak Milo beneran cemburu yah?" Kata Saori sambil melirik Milo.

Milo menjadi tambah bingung.

"Oke, kalau pertanyaan Camus untuk Milo..." Sieglinde menatap _list_ pertanyaan Camus dan ia langsung _sweatdrop_ berat.

"Camus-sensei... benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk ikutan yah...?"

Camus hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah! Mari kita saksikan ronde pertama yang mendebarkan ini!"

...

Di chapter berikutnya.

GUBRAK!

TBC

* * *

 **Err... berhubung Author ini hanya bisa memikirkan tiga pertanyaan TvT #Dibacok dan karena udah mau UN jadi yah sampai di sini aja dan ditunda sampai UN selesai T^T Update terakhir sebelum UN nih TvT hiks... umm... para readers boleh memberikan saran pertanyaan buat ronde 1 :3 kalau bisa yang gokil dan aneh yah! *wink* Mari kita balas review~**

 **#AmuletWin777**

 **Gianti: Err itu hanya menurut pendapat para murid ^^; setan yang aslinya sih jauh lebih serem :v  
Rein: Ukh... *akhirnya udah pakai celana lagi*  
Maria: Aww... belum kufoto -3-  
Rein: Tolong, kurasa koleksi fotomu sudah cukup banyak Maria -/-  
Maria: *giggle*  
Para Siswa SG: Terima kasih sudah mau prihatin sama kami T^T  
Nephilim: G-Gomen Satsuki... di cerita ini erm... karena authormu sudah mengijinkan... anakmu juga bakal sekolah di sini *smile nervously*  
Ingvalt: Aku hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai ketua OSIS Noelle, kalau kamu terlambat kau juga akan mendapat hukuman  
Manigoldo: Tutup mulut kalian! Jangan tertawa!  
Irina: Aku juga tidak tahu AKB48 itu apa  
Sophie: O-Onee-chan ^^;  
Sophia: Ahaha *sweatdrop***

 **#Neo Tsukirin Matsushima29**

 **Saga: Ahaha *tepuk2 kepala Yoru dan Rhea* :3  
Shura: Kalau kau punya murid macam iblis satu ini mana bisa kau tidak ketat?  
Rein: Berisik, dasar sensei suara sumbang :p  
Shura: KAU-! *Sumpah serapah keluar semua***

 **#Shimmer Caca**

 **Atla: Skolah itu enak kok... (ketiduran lagi)  
Luca: Ma-Mama... erm... Ga-ganbatte yah Leone, kalau ada yang tidak kamu mengerti akan onee-chan ajarkan *senyum lembut*  
Mia: Aku sekelas denganmu lho Iz—maksudku, Clarion-kun *blushes*  
Yang: Dan aku sekelas denganmu Kin~ *seneng*  
Odette: *giggle* sepertinya aku akan jadi guru. Ah iya, Gracel juga guru yah..? eh? Atau? *Lupa***

 **#Ketrin'Shirouki**

 **Ingvalt: Setiap siswa harus datang tepat waktu, saya tidak bisa mentolerir keterlambatan sedetikpun.  
ALL: Ket-san! Kau tega!  
DeathMask: Oi, lu kayaknya seneng banget liat gue menderita! *udah gaya preman*  
Kana: *narik DM jauh2***

 **#Guest**

 **Yah dia kan yang "berkuasa" :v jadi gak apalah dia memperlakukan mereka begitu :v  
ALL: Tega!**

 **#albaficaaiko**

 **Guru biologi dan tata boga :3**

 **#NameRobets**

 **Ini masih lanjut kok, cuman bakal jarang update soalnya main focus saya bukan fic ini *bow* maaf kalau update-nya kelamaan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya, they belong to Kurumada Masami -sensei. I only own my OCs and there are some OCs that belong to other authors

* * *

CHAPTER 3

 _Shoujiki Shogi – Round One_

 _Milo vs Camus – Part I_

* * *

"Oke baiklah~ tanpa menunggu lagi, silahkan _sente_ Camus- _san_ jalan duluan."

Nah, di acara biasanya sih pemain bergumam pendek sambil milih-milih pertanyaan yang mana, kalau Guru IPA kita yang dingin kayak es balok ini? Boro-boro! Detik berikutnya dia sudah meletakkan pion _shogi_ bernomor 4 tanpa banyak bacot lagi. Pak, kami tahu bapak gak niat, tapi setidaknya hibur penonton dong.

"Saya merasa itu tidak perlu."

...

Hening

"Ngomong ama siapa lu, Mus?"

...

...

 _Sir, it is not allowed to break the fourth wall..._

"Oke! Kita tidak usah hiraukan yang tadi." Kata Fiona dengan acuh tak acuh. "Silahkan mulai Pak Camus."

DONG!

DONG!

...

Apa sound effect itu perlu? Ah udahlah masa bodo.

"Sejujurnya... Kamu demen menipedi untuk jaga keindahan kukumu."

Detik itu juga aula tersebut dipenuhi tawa yang menggelegar dan Scorpio Milo—Eh salah, Pak Milo menahan dirinya untuk menghantam sobat – diragukan kalau sebenarnya mereka sobatan – karib yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"TIDAK!" Raungnya.

... Jarumnya bergerak lho

... Iya bergerak

... Dan...

TETOT!

"Ah."

"Anjir! Nih mesin rusak yah?!"

Seketika itu juga aura neraka dibarengi dengan senyum semanis coklat tapi sedingin laut antartika – gak usah puitis woy – membuat bulu kuduk Milo merinding. Ia tak perlu menoleh ke meja komentator untuk melihat siapa yang tengah tersenyum itu.

"Ma-Maksud saya, itu nggak benar woy!"

Hening.

"Mesinnya berkata lain..." Kata Sophie.

"Seberapa akurat mesin ini, Nona Saori?" Tanya Sieglinde dengan senyum sumringah.

" **Seratus persen** akurat, Seiglinde- _san_."

Milo merasa ingin menggali liang kuburnya dan mengubur dirinya dan tak akan mau keluar lagi! Serius, permainan gila apa pula ini?! Dan kenapa dia harus ikut?! Demi Medusa dan dua saudari jeleknya – dendam cerita utama jangan kau bawa ke cerita parodi ini nak, dosa nak – ini memalukan!

"Jadi hobi Milo- _sensei_ itu yah." Kata Fiona. Dari suaranya yang kentara bergetar, jelas sekali ia berusaha menahan tawa.

"KAGAK!" Teriaknya. Suaranya yang cetar membahana itu, jujur, sanggup mengalahkan suara mikrofon yang dipegang Fiona. "Lagian, gak ada bukti kalau gua melakukan hal nista itu!"

Sophie mengalihkan pandangan, karena hanya dirinya dan Irina yang tahu bahwa Milo memang sering menipedi. Sayangnya, Sieglinde cepat sekali menyadari gerak-gerik gadis itu.

"Sophie- _chan_ tahu sesuatu~?" Tanya Sieglinde.

"Eh...? Yah..." Sophie berbalik ke arah Irina yang duduk tak jauh dari situ. Kakaknya yang satu ini saingannya Camus nih, ekspresinya datar kayak batu udah gitu ngomong sepatah dua kata doang, pelit senyum pula. Cewek kayak gini enaknya diapain yah? *digebukin Massa* Ahem, _anyway_ , sang kakak hanya mengerling pada adiknya dan dengan nada datar dan tanpa perasaan, ia mengabulkan permintaan tersirat adiknya.

"Etto, ini terjadi pada akhir pekan lalu. Aku dan Sophie baru habis belanja di sebuah department store. Department store itu dekat dengan salon kecantikan dan waktu kami lewat situ, kami melihat Milo- _sensei_ sedang menipedi di situ dan dia ketiduran saat mbak tukang salonnya lagi bersihin kukunya."

Oke, kalau misalnya ini komik dan ada balon percakapan, silahkan bayangkan Milo tertusuk ujung panah balon tersebut karena serius, dia merasa begitu tertohok!

* _dramatic music plays_ *

"Njir! Pak Milo!"

"Dikutekin warna apa pak? Merah menyala yah?"

"Atau pink, pak?"

"DIEM LO PADA!" Bentak guru itu yang merasa sudah dipermalukan terlalu jauh.

Mas, ini baru giliran pertama mas, masih banyak neraka yang bakal menunggumu, mas.

"Tapi saya lihat kemarin kuku jari telunjumu panjang dan berwarna merah menyala."

Pengakuan dari Camus tersebut langsung membuat semua hadirin sekalian dalam aula menyemburkan tawa mereka.

"DIEM LU MUS! GUE SUMPAHIN—"

"Yak! Yak! Kita lanjut saja berikutnya _Gote_ , Milo- _sensei_." Seru Fiona yang merasa agak kasihan pada guru satu itu.

Milo menarik napas dan berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Ia melihat daftar pertanyaannya dan langsung mengambil pion yang berterakan warna satu dan membantingnya ke papan _Shogi_ di hadapannya.

DONG!

DONG!

"Hanya diantara kita, sejujurnya kamu diam-diam sering buka _link_ yang kukasih."

Banyak gumaman "Oooh" Terdengar dalam aula.

"Tidak."

... jarumnya gak gerak

... diem di tempat tuh

... Bosan ah *diinjak*

"Yak, dihindari~ dihindari~"

Keluhan tanda kecewa terdengar dari segala arah aula.

"Kupikir ini pertanyaan yang tak perlu ditanyakan lagi." Kata Sophie.

"Jangan samakan Camus- _sensei_ denganmu, Milo- _sensei_." Kata Sieglinde.

Milo yang harga dirinya sudah jatuh tambah jatuh lagi. Mending mati aja kali yah, dia? *Author di _Scarlet Needle_ *

"...Memang Milo- _sensei_ ngasih _link_ apa ke Camus- _sensei_?" Tanya Sophie dengan muka polos.

Seketika itu juga aula dicekam keheningan luar biasa. Gimana tidak? Seluruh murid tahu sifat Milo yang kelewat mesum itu, padahal dia udah punya pacar lho, sodara-sodara. Pacar! Omong-omong, saat kita melirik gadis berambut merah yang bersangkutan, tampaknya suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik... Sudahlah, nanti kita berlindung saja kalau-kalau pak guru kita yang mesum itu di bantai.

"E-Err..." Milo keringat dingin. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka pertanyaannya malah jadi senjata makan tuan.

...

...

...

Hening.

"... Kita akan bicarakan ini nanti." Kata Sophie, nada bicaranya sama sekali tak bersahabat.

'Ya Elah matilah gue entar di rumah TvT' Tangis Milo dalam hati dan ia dapat merasakan pandangan "Mampus lo, mampus." Yang dilemparkan oleh para penonton acara gila ini.

"Ehem, yak... Kita... lanjutkan saja yah?" Kata Fiona yang sudah takut-takut melirik ke arah kakak sepupunya yang auranya sudah benar-benar tidak bersahabat itu. Mbak, sadar diri mbak, kau juga kalau marah tuh sama mengerikannya dengan sekawanan Hydra.

...

Tapi dia nggak nyadar juga sih jadi biar lah.

"Berikutnya, silahkan Camus- _sensei_."

Tanpa sedikitpun komentar – ya elah mas, saya mohon... Komentar mas, komentar. Kami butuh komentar. Satu kata juga gak apa – sang guru Ipa mengambil pion _shogi_ yang berterakan nomor 6 dan meletakkannya dia atas papan shogi.

"Ooh! Nomor 6!" Seru Sieglinde, tampak semangat.

"Pertanyaan mematikan berikutnya yah?" Kata Saori sambil melihat daftar pertanyaan Camus. "Ini sih, Camus- _sensei_ menang telak."

Dan Sophie... Tampaknya suasanya hatinya sudah sangat tidak bagus dan memang lebih baik dia nggak komentar deh.

DONG!

DONG!

"Sejujurnya, kamu sering... "ngukurin" setiap perempuan dia sekolah ini."

"AAAAHHHH!"

"KAGAK!" Bentak Milo dengan wajah merah padam. Belum satu detik berlalu dan jarum tersebut sudah melewati garis batas.

TETOT

Wow. Yang satu ini telak betul.

Selangnya gak sampai satu detik pula!

"... Mesum."

"Iya, ih, Milo- _sensei_ ternyata..."

"NGGAK GITU, WOI!" Bentak Milo. Astaga... Yang benar saja! Permainan ini kerap membeberkan rahasia terbesarnya!

Yah karena memang tujuan permainan ini itu mas!

"Jadi Milo- _sensei_ punya _list_ -nya nih?"

"Asyik tuh! Bagi-bagi yang entar!" Teriak para murid cowok yang tampak terpingka-pingkal.

"... Sebenarnya ini pertanyaan iseng dari salah satu _Author_ , tapi ternyata kau memang mesum, ya, Milo?" Kata Camus dengan nada sedingin es.

"Gue gak—oke, gue akui deh beberapa! Tapi gak semua!"

Mas, mas, jarumnya berkata lain mas.

Belum selesai guru cetar membahana kita membela diri, Sophie berdiri dari tempatnya. Semua penonton menatap gadis itu dengan horror. Ia jelas-jelas sudah sampai batas kesabarannya, dan guru kita yang malang yang hobi menipedi itu menenggak ludah yang sudah terkumpul dari tadi dalam mulutnya – Jorok Ih! – dan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan takut.

"S-Sophie?"

"Ya?" Gadis itu tersenyum. Serius, tersenyum lebar. Tapi ada bayangan hitam mengerikan di belakangnya dan senyuman juga nada suaranya yang mendadak berubah itu membuat seisi ruangan merinding disko karena mereka bisa merasakan hawa pembunuh di dalamnya.

"S-S-S-Sophie, err... Gue bisa je-jelaskan, oke?"

Tapi sayang sekali gadis berambut biru itu tidak memperdulikan permintaan wali asuhnya itu dan dengan tanpa perasaan ia menarik kerah baju pria malang itu dan berbalik pada Fiona yang sudah berkeringat dingin melihat sepupunya yang sudah dipenuhi hawa membunuh itu.

"Kami akan segera kembali."

Katanya sih gitu

Yang ada 3 jam penuh kekosongan itu diisi dengan suara teriakan cetar membahana dari guru kita yang hobi menipedi itu.

"... Kita alihkan perhatian saja, kenapa Camus- _sensei_ memilih pertanyaan itu?"

"Karena beberapa hari yang lalu saya melihat Milo, ah, melirik ke area wanita dan menggumamkan angka. Saya penasaran, jadi saya tanyakan dan dia bilang 'Mus, jangan ganggu, gue lagi ngukur nih.'"

Yak, yak, jadi sekarang kita tahu bahwa Milo- _sensei_ itu mesum tingkat dewa.

Mata anak-anak melebar dan beberapa anak cowok berseru.

"Minta list nya dong!"

Dan tentu saja itu adalah kalimat terbodoh yang pernah diucapkan, karena menyebabkan para kaum hawa memberikan pelototan mematika yang bahkan bisa menakuti setan-setan neraka.

Fiona lalu tertawa gugup lalu ia berbalik saat salah satu kru utusan sang Author – heh – menepuk pundaknya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"E-eh? Milo- _sensei_ sekarat?!" Serunya. "Jadi gimana... Oh lanjut di chapter berikutnya dan... pertanyaan tambahan dari author lain?" Fiona berbisik-bisik dengan kru utusan author yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan kayaknya kulitnya juga hitam deh – woi – lalu ia mengangguk.

"Erm baiklah!" Fiona berbalik kepada para hadirin yang terkasih – dihajar – lalu menarik napas.

"Sepertinya pak Milo sudah sekarat, doakan saja belum meninggal, yang berarti acara ini..."

Fiona berbalik ke layar kamera.

"Akan dilanjutkan di chapter depan~"

TBC

* * *

 **Cuplikan**

" _Saya rasa itu wajar, cinta pertama kan sulit dilupakan."_

" _Gue gak serendah itu! Jangan samain gue ama si Pertapa Genit!"_

" _Salah fandom woi!"_

" _GUA NORMAL GUA GA HOMOAN! APA LAGI SAMA SI ES BALOK INI!"_

" _... Ya astaga pertandingan berikutnya dua orang ini... Ayles-chan dan Seto-kun, sabar aja yah?"_

 **Pojok Rant**

Author akui author emang payah di kedua belah pihak #plak baik pihak cerita utama maupun cerita parodi... hauuu ;A;  
Sophie: Cerita utama gak ada review satupun yah, chapter lalu  
#JLEBB  
Thalassa: Chapter sebelumnya juga cuman satu reviewnya  
#JLEBB #JLEBB *pundung di pojokan*  
Irina: ... Author minta maaf atas humor garing yang dipaksakan, juga segala penulisan yang jelek dan tak masuk di akal dan OOCness yang terjadi di fic ini.  
*Mati gara2 perkataan Irina*

 **Pojok Reply**

 **#Neo Tsukirin Matsushima29**

Saga: =_= Umur kalian berapa sih?  
Milo: GAK USAH NGAKAK LO THEA! SOBAT LO LAGI DIPERMALUIN GINI NIH!  
Camus: *minum tehnya*  
Ixy: Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

 **#AmuletWin777**

Nephilim: Waduh... *sweatdrop* S-Satsuki, tenang dulu ^^;  
Ingvalt: Aku memikirkan hukuman yang biasa diterima anak sekolah... Tapi yah, pelukan atau ciuman terdengar bagus. Terima kasih Regas-san.  
Thalassa: Pertanyaanmu biasa dan garing banget, cowok cantik =_= pertanyaan yang disediakan authormu jauh lebih menarik  
Sophie: O-Onee-chan... ^^; Ah terima kasih atas review-nya

 **#Uryu**

Sejujurnya Milo tidak tahu pertanyaan apa yang bisa membuat Camus kalah :v jadi kemenangan Camus sudah bisa dipastikan. Arigatou~ Walau UN-nya dah lewat jauh :"v

 **#Shirouki**

Saya sudah menistakan satu orang! MWAHAHAHA!  
Sophie: ... Tapi humornya garing  
#JLEBB  
Thalassa: Belajar dari anakmu sana  
#JLEBB #JLEBB  
Irina: Atau dari Nisa-san  
#Mati  
Ingvalt: Terima kasih atas reviewnya

 **#Shimmer Caca**

Luca: ... Aku baru tahu Milo- _sensei_ itu mesum  
Milo: Gw kagak mesummmmm TvT  
Atla: _Shoujiki Shogi_ nya berkata lain... Dan Shizen, aku khawatir membiarkanmu pacaran dengan pria mesum ini...  
Milo: #JLEBB  
Mia: T-Terima kasih atas reviewnya... *blush*

Irina: Ah dan... Author minta saya promo (Author: KAGAK!) Main story kami yaitu HalfBloods: Titan's War... Kasihanilah Author kami (Author: #JLEBB)


End file.
